Twee in één klap
by Brent Maenen
Summary: Hagrid zal deze dag niet gauw vergeten. Thee met Groemp, een vrouw met een vogelnestkapsel en een nest Eenhoorngriefen. Je zult het maar meemaken! - 1e plaats bij de Vervolgverhalenwedstrijd op Dreuzels


**Twee in één klap**

'Kalmpies aan met je kopje, Groemp,' glimlachte Hagrid. ''t Is een beetje steviger dan die porseleinen kopjes van Zwamdrift, maar als je 't zo hard vastpakt, ken ie wel breken hoor.'  
Groemp beantwoordde zijn opmerking slechts met een onnozele glimlach, omdat zijn mond volgepropt zat met toffee. Zijn tanden waren amper nog zichtbaar door het karamelbruine goedje. Toen er op de deur werd geklopt, keek hij echter nieuwsgierig op, rukte zijn tanden van elkaar en slikte de toffee in één keer door. Daar moest Hagrid hartelijk om lachen, terwijl hij overeind kwam om de deur te openen.  
'Goeiemiddag, meneer Hagrid.'  
In de deuropening stond een jonge heks met goudbruine haren, die zo vreemd waren gekapt dat het net leek alsof ze een vogelnest op haar hoofd had gezet. Ze droeg een donkerpaarse lippenstift, die extra opviel toen ze haar hagelwitte, maar behoorlijk scheve tanden ontblootte. Haar oorbellen rinkelden scherp bij iedere beweging van haar hoofd.  
'Euh, ja hallo,' zei een verraste Hagrid.  
'Pulpers is de naam. Charlene Pulpers.' Ze zette haar excentrieke bril wat rechter op haar neus en glimlachte hem bemoedigend toe.  
'Pulpers, zeggie? Familie van?'  
'Dochter van Rita Pulpers, inderdaad.' Ze keek hem afwachtend aan, enigszins verontschuldigend.  
Hagrids gelaat verstrakte op slag.  
'Wat mot je?'  
'Ik werk aan een reportage voor _Veritaveer_ naar aanleiding van het 20-jarig overlijden van Voldemort. Daarom wilde ik eens op bezoek gaan bij de helden van die bewuste 2 mei 1998 om te kijken hoe het nu met hen gaat.'  
'Sorry meissie, geen interesse.'  
Hij wilde de deur sluiten, maar de jonge vrouw gooide zich ertussen.  
'Het hoeft echt niet lang te duren.'  
'Hoor es effe, je mot me hullie soort niet leren kennen. Onschuldige mensen zomaar voor Boeman zetten. Hullie bennen echte bloedhonden, je moeder voorop!'  
Hij gaf nog een duw aan de deur, waardoor Pulpers van de drempel viel en de deur in het slot vloog.  
'Je begrijpt het niet,' riep de journaliste door het hout heen. 'Ik ben niet zoals mijn moeder. We hebben nauwelijks contact met elkaar.'  
Hagrid gromde. Wat dacht ze wel? Hij was nog lang niet vergeten hoe Rita Pulpers hem vernederd had. Het mocht dan al jaren geleden zijn, als hij dat mens ooit terugzag, zou hij haar Fantaciteerveer aan Groemp geven. En zo'n walgelijke tor als Rita zou Scheurbek met plezier oppeuzelen.  
Charlene Pulpers moest gemerkt hebben dat ze hem niet had overtuigd, want hij hoorde een schrapende keel aan de andere kant van de deur.  
'Ik moest je trouwens de groeten doen van Loena Leeflang.'  
Had ze Loena gezegd? Een Leeflang zou zich toch niet inlaten met gespuis als Pulpers?  
Hij opende de deur weer en keek haar onzeker en argwanend aan.  
'Hoe ken je Loena?'  
Pulpers glimlachte. De hoop dat ze Hagrids vertrouwen voor zich had gewonnen, was van haar gezicht af te lezen.  
'Ik schrijf ook voor _De Kibbelaar_. Heb je dat stuk over de Snaterende Kraakbekken niet gelezen? Dat was van mij.'  
Hagrids mondhoeken krulden goedkeurend naar omhoog.  
'Kom d'rin, meissie.'  
'O, het is hier groter dan ik gedacht had,' merkte ze op terwijl ze om zich heen keek. Het plafond leek minstens tien meter hoog te zijn en ze leek wel een Kabouter naast de meubels in dit reuzenhuis.  
'Mijn moeder beweerde dat het hier amper groter was dan een bezemkast.'  
Hagrid grimaste even, maar zei toen: 'Nou, het was hier wel een stukkie kleiner. Maar Hermelien heb het magisch vergroot, zodat Groemp af en toe ken komen logeren.'  
'Je broer woont hier dus niet altijd?'  
'Nee, onze Groemp is dol op 't Verboden Bos. Hij is goeie maatjes met Pluisje. Nietwaar, Groempie?'  
Zijn halfbroer had echter niet geluisterd. Hij staarde met open mond naar Charlene Pulpers en luisterde gefascineerde naar haar rinkelende oorbellen, totdat hij uiteindelijk vol verbazing uitriep: 'Hagger, kijk! Meissie! Hermie! Meissie!'  
Hagrid bulderlachte om die opmerking.  
'Ha, die Groemp. Ja, ze is een meissie, net als Hermelien.'  
Die uitleg leek voor Groemp het signaal te zijn om overeind te komen. Hij veegde zijn handen af aan de achterkant van zijn broek, trok zijn colbertjas recht en liep met luide dreunende stappen op Pulpers af. Die keek verschrikt van Groemp naar Hagrid. De angst en vertwijfeling op haar gezicht was duidelijk zichtbaar. Ze zag eruit alsof ze het elk moment op een lopen kon zetten.  
'Niet bang zijn,' probeerde Hagrid haar gerust te stellen. 'Hij wil je gewoon een zoen geven.'  
'O, wat euh… enig,' zei Pulpers, toen Groemp haar van de grond tilde, zijn lippen tegen haar wang drukte en haar uiteindelijk weer neerzette.  
'Heb ie van mijn geleerd,' glunderde Hagrid. 'Goede manieren, snappie?'  
De jonge heks beantwoordde zijn enthousiasme slechts met een korte, begrijpende, doch geforceerde glimlach. Even viel er een stilte, totdat Hagrid zich realiseerde dat hij zijn taak als gastheer verwaarloosde.  
'Ga toch zitten!' drong hij aan. 'Kopje thee?'  
Hij goot haar een mok vol en zette die op de tafel tussen die van Groemp en zichzelf.  
'En hoe is 't met Loena?'  
'Prima,' zei Pulpers, nadat ze van haar thee had genipt. 'Ze is net terug van Transsylvanië met haar echtgenoot Rolf Scamander. En met de kleintjes gaat het ook goed hoor, ze zijn dol op hun opa.'  
Hagrid lachte, maar keek haar niettemin doordringend aan.  
'Jemig de pemig, ik ken me eigen nog steeds niet voorstellen dat die vervelende Pulpers een dochter heeft.'  
Charlene Pulpers grinnikte.  
'Nou, zo'n goede moeder was ze nu ook weer niet hoor. Ik ben voornamelijk door mijn oma opgevoed. Mijn vader heb ik amper gekend; ze was niet zo trouw, weet je. Ik weet zelfs niet eens hoe hij echt heet. Het enige wat moeder me kon vertellen, is dat hij een hele tijd haar fotograaf was en dat ze hem steeds Dikkie noemde.'  
Ze pauzeerde even en alsof ze het net had bedacht, voegde ze eraan toe: 'Met die bijnaam doelde ze overigens niet op zijn bierbuik.'  
Hagrid beantwoordde haar veelbetekenende uitdrukking met een medelevende blik.  
'Vandaar dat je de achternaam van je moeder hebt.'  
'Ja, ze wilde niet dat ik naar hem werd vernoemd. Al vraag ik me af of ze zijn familienaam zelfs ooit heeft gekend. Bovendien was ze ervan overtuigd dat ik meer zou kunnen bereiken als ik haar naam droeg. In werkelijkheid ben ik er alleen nog maar door in de problemen gekomen.' Ze keek geamuseerd. 'Maar dat had u zelf ook al kunnen raden, neem ik aan?'  
Hagrids blik werd serieuzer, verontschuldigend.  
''t Spijt me voor me gedrag. Ik heb 't alleen niet zo op je moeder.'  
'Geeft niets,' glimlachte Pulpers. 'Zowat de hele toverwereld lijkt die mening te zijn toegedaan.'  
Ze schoten allebei in de lach tot de journaliste werd opgeschrikt door een scheurend geluid.  
'Wat is dat?'  
'Mot je niet op letten. Dat is Scheurbek die weer een stuk uit zijn beddensprei heeft getrokken,' verklaarde Hagrid, waarna hij naar de Hippogrief wees die in een hoekje van de kamer lag.  
Terwijl ze haar ogen van Scheurbek afwendde, schoof de leraar Verzorging van Fabeldieren haar de schotel toffees toe.  
'Nou, vertel es, mevrouw – Mag ik je met je voornaam aanspreken? Ik heb geen zin om de hele middag aan die riooljournaliste te worden herinnerd. Waarmee ken ik je helpen?  
'Doe gerust,' antwoordde ze. 'Zoals ik al vertelde, wil ik een reportage maken rond de val van Voldemort. Op 2 mei zal het twintig geleden zijn dat hij gestorven is en in de week die daarop volgt, willen we in _Veritaveer_ iedere dag een interview publiceren met één van de helden van die bewuste nacht.'  
'Sorry, _Veritaveer_?' vroeg Hagrid niet-begrijpend.  
Charlene keek hem met grote, geschokte ogen aan.  
'Lees jij ooit wel eens een krant?'  
'Tuurlijk, ik heb al sinds ik me ken herinneren een abonnement op de _Ochtendprofeet_.'  
'Nou, voor je informatie: de _Ochtendprofeet_ is niet langer de enige krant in onze wereld en evenmin de populairste,' zei Charlene haast verwijtend. 'Na de dood van Voldemort is _Veritaveer_ opgericht, omdat veel tovenaars van mening waren dat er behoefte was aan een kwaliteitskrant die onafhankelijk van het Ministerie werkte.'  
'O, op die manier,' zei Hagrid simpelweg.  
'Ik kan gewoon niet geloven dat je nog nooit van _Veritaveer_ hebt gehoord,' bracht Charlene nog steeds verbluft uit.  
'Ik heb 't druk.' Hij raakte lichtelijk geïrriteerd van de verwijtende toon van de journaliste.  
'Afijn,' zei ze, plots een stuk minder aanvallend. 'Ik had gedacht om het stukje van jou en Groemp bij het deel over de Orde van de Feniks te zetten.'  
Ze haalde een veer en een stuk perkament tevoorschijn, die beiden zachtjes trillend in de lucht bleven hangen.  
'Je hoeft niet bang te zijn,' zei ze vlug toen ze Hagrids wantrouwige blik zag. 'Dit is geen Fantaciteerveer. Hij schrijft gewoon automatisch op wat hier allemaal wordt gezegd. Niets meer, maar ook niets minder.'  
Hagrid knikte, terwijl hij controleerde of de veer precies noteerde wat Charlene net had gezegd.  
'Goed,' dirigeerde ze. 'Laat ons eerst eens teruggaan naar 2 mei 1998. Weet je nog wat er die nacht allemaal is gebeurd? Een man als jij moet vast een enorme rol hebben gespeeld.'  
Ze knipoogde even en voor het eerst was er een gelijkenis zichtbaar tussen Charlene Pulpers en haar moeder. Het talent om mensen te paaien. Bij Hagrid bleek het alvast uitstekend te werken. Hij voelde zich gecharmeerd en begon haast te blozen.  
'Nou, es effe kijken,' begon Hagrid met een brede glimlach. 'Groemp, Muil en ik waren al een hele tijd voor de finale strijd naar een grot voorbij het Verboden Bos gevlucht. 't Was niet meer leefbaar in Zweinstein toen de dooddoeners eenmaal 't kasteel in hun macht hadden.  
'Wie is Muil?' onderbrak Charlene hem.  
'Mijn wolfshond,' legde Hagrid uit. 'Een opperste best beessie. Ken ik niets over zeggen.'  
Hij snoof triest. 'Hij heb een goed leven gehad.'  
'En toen Zweinstein werd aangevallen, zijn jullie met z'n allen teruggekeerd?'  
'Ja, Ik herinner 't mijn alsof 't gisteren was. 't Mot effe voor middernacht geweest zijn, toen ik Marten Vilijns stem hoorde. Hij heb nogal een dragende –'  
'Waarom noem je hem bij zijn echte naam?' wou Charlene weten.  
'Omdat ie al die jaren meer respect heb gekregen dan ie verdiende door hem niet bij zijn naam te durven noemen.'  
'O, mooi!' Charlene barstte van enthousiasme. 'Dat vind ik een prachtige quote.'  
'Nou, en toen zei ie dus: "Jullie hebben tot middernacht de tijd om me Potter te geven." Toen wist ik tuurlijk dat d'r wat te gebeuren stond.'  
'Ik gedraagd,' glunderde Groemp.  
'Inderdaad, broertje, was ik effe vergeten. Toen heb Groemp Muil en mijn gedragen. Ik zei dat ie me bij 't kasteel moest afzetten, maar ie gooide me dwars door 't raam.' Hij schaterde. 'Die Groemp toch, ie was toen nog behoorlijk lomp.'  
Charlene moest moeite doen om niet in lachen uit te barsten.  
'Ja, lomp kun je hem nu niet meer noemen hé? Zie hem daar zitten in zijn colbertjas.'  
Haar blik gleed naar de reus die net zijn mond weer vol toffee had gepropt en zijn vingers aflikte. Zijn kostuum zat al helemaal onder de gesmolten toffee en theedruppels.  
'Precies. Ie leert snel.'  
'En wat gebeurde er toen je in het kasteel kwam?' maande Charlene hem aan om verder te gaan.  
'Toen kwam ik Harry tegen. Hij leek behoorlijk in de war, maar dat is wel logisch, tuurlijk. 't Was zo'n chaos en Vilijn kon elk moment binnenvallen.'  
'Dat moet vreselijk geweest zijn. De angst, de tovenaars die er het leven bij gelaten hebben.'  
''t Was net of de wereld eindigde. Zweinstein lag helemaal in puin. Ik ken 't stof en de gebroken ruiten nog zo voor mijn zien.'  
Hij ademde diep in en probeerde dat beeld van Zweinstein te verdringen.  
'Nou, en daarna ben ik achter Muil aangerend. 't Beessie was niet zo'n grote held, snappie? 't Was een heel gedoe om al die vervloekingen te ontwijken, ken ik je wel zeggen.'  
'En toen ben je in het Verboden Bos terechtgekomen, heb ik gehoord.'  
'Wel, Ik kon Muil nergens vinden en toen zag ik de Acromantula's. Ze waren echt doodsbang, iedereen bestookte hen maar met vervloekingen. Ze worden echt volledig verkeerd begrepen, weet je. Ik heb ooit een Acromantula als vriend gehad – Aragog – en ik heb nooit een wijzere spin gezien dan ie was.'  
Charlene knikte, maar haar wenkbrauwen verdwenen in haar goudbruine haren.  
'Nou, en toen hebben zij me naar het Verboden Bos geleid en werd ik gevangen door een stelletje Dooddoeners.'  
'Volgens Harry heb je hem zien doodgaan,' ging Charlene verder, maar voor Hagrid daarop kon ingaan, werd er luid op de deur geklopt.  
'Hagrid, wij zijn het!' riep een kinderstem.  
De sleutelbewaarder lachte en opende de deur.  
'Kom d'rin, jongens,' zei hij, terwijl hij naar de tafel gebaarde. 'Dat daar is Charlene Pulpers, ze is journaliste bij _Veritaveer_'  
'Een Potter,' zei de jonge vrouw meteen, nog voor het tweetal haar kon begroeten. 'Dat zwarte, ongetemde haar lijkt wel een familietrek.'  
De kleinste van de twee grijnsde, terwijl Groemp overeind sprong en daarbij bijna de tafel om gooide. 'Al! Scorpie!'  
'Hey Groempie,' zeiden ze in koor, waarna ze bij wijze van begroeting met hun handen omhoog de lucht insprongen om de enorme hand van de reus te proberen raken. Daarna richtten ze zich tot Charlene Pulpers.  
'Aangenaam, ik ben Albus en dit hier is Scorpius.'  
Charlenes ogen verwijdden zich.  
'Het zoontje van Draco Malfidus? Een Potter en een Malfidus bevriend met elkaar? Ongelooflijk!'  
Hagrid lachte met de journaliste mee.  
'Onafscheidelijk, die twee. Ze doen werkelijk alles samen. Wie niet beter weet, zou denken dat ze broers zijn.'  
Hagrid knipoogde naar hen en Albus legde vriendschappelijk zijn arm om Scorpius.  
'Hoe gaat het met je vader, Albus?' vroeg Charlene. 'Is hij tevreden met zijn promotie tot Hoofd van het Schouwers Hoofdkwartier?'  
'Beetje zenuwachtig in het begin, maar het scheelt dat oom Ron ook als Schouwer werkt.'  
'Hoe is het met de Eenhoorngriefen, Hagrid?' gooide Scorpius zich tussen het gesprek.  
'Prima, ik heb ze vanmorgen nog wat muizen gegeven. Van hun vader zullen ze het alvast niet moeten hebben.'  
Hij keek ietwat afkeurend naar de Hippogrief die rustig lag te slapen op de oude beddensprei. Charlene zat met gespitste oren en een bedenkelijk gezicht van de ene naar de andere te kijken tot Albus duidelijkheid verschafte.  
'Scheurbek heeft – laten we zeggen – de wonderen van de natuur verkend en is een week geleden vader geworden van vier Eenhoorngriefen.'  
'Wat bedoel je met Eenhoorngriefen?'  
'De moeder is een Eenhoorn,' voegde Scorpius eraan toe.  
Hagrid beaamde dat met welgemeende trots. 'Je mot een Hippogrief niet onderschatten als hij wat in zijn koppie heb, zeker onze Scheurbek niet. De ouwe jongen.'  
Charlene sprong pijlsnel van haar stoel alsof ze door een Boomtrul was gestoken.  
'Kan ik die beestjes zien?'  
'Euh, tuurlijk ken je dat,' antwoordde een uit het lood geslagen Hagrid. 'Maar hoe zit 't dan met dat interview?'  
'Dat kan zo meteen. Ik moet dringend een stuk hebben voor _De Kibbelaar_.'  
Ze rende naar buiten en liet zich door Hagrid begeleiden; Albus, Scorpius en Groemp, die geen idee leek te hebben wat er gebeurde, in hun kielzog.  
'Ze lopen wat verder in een afgesloten veld aan de rand van 't bos,' riep Hagrid over zijn schouder.  
Ze passeerden het pompoenveld en liepen langs een met keien gebouwde tombe. Aan de zijkant van de tombe was een marmeren plaat bevestigd met het opschrift:

_Muil (1986 – 2004)_

_Een trouwe hond en een vriend door dik en dun_

Ze liepen verder langs de rand van het bos, totdat Charlene vol ontzag uitriep: 'Ze zien er prachtig uit! Hebben ze dezelfde magische krachten als Eenhoorns?'  
Ze stapte dichter op de jonge paardjes toe en bestudeerde hen van kop tot poot. Ze hadden dezelfde snavel en voorpoten van een Hippogrief, maar hadden een identieke goudkleurige vacht als pasgeboren Eenhoorns, alsook dezelfde achterpoten en staart. De vleugels hadden ze dan weer van een Hippogrief, maar ook wel in een gouden kleur.  
'Ik denk 't wel,' zei Hagrid geagiteerd. 'En ik vermoed dat ze binnenkort ook een hoorn zullen krijgen.'  
'Je moet wel oppassen als je hen wilt strelen,' waarschuwde Albus. 'Ze hebben het karakter van een Hippogrief. Ze willen dat je voor hen buigt en als het ze niet aanstaat, klakken ze met hun snavel. Nietwaar, Scorp?'  
Hij stompte zijn vriend in de zij, maar die grimaste terug.  
'Ze houden niet van Scorpius,' legde Albus lachend uit.  
Charlene Pulpers konden ze duidelijk wel hebben. Ze was in geen tijd over de omheining gekropen en was nu een van de jonge Eenhoorngriefen aan het aaien. Misschien had dat wel iets te maken met het rinkelende geluid van haar oorbellen. Hun moeder hield het hele gebeuren nauwlettend in het oog en als bij afspraak liepen zij en Charlene op elkaar af. Toen de Eenhoorn zich gewillig door de journaliste liet strelen, richtte die laatste zich tot de anderen en zei: 'Ik kom morgen terug met mijn fotograaf. Dit _moet_ gewoon in _De Kibbelaar_ staan. Xeno en Loena zullen door het dolle heen zijn.'  
Ze was weer over de omheining heen gesprongen en maakte aanstalten om te vertrekken. Hagrid wilde er haar net aan herinneren dat het interview nog niet klaar was, toen ze er zelf over begon.  
'Hagrid, jouw interview maken we dan morgen wel af,' meldde ze. 'O, dit worden twee leuke verhalen in één klap. Dat heb ik nog nooit meegemaakt.'  
Ze wist zich geen blijf meer met haar blijdschap en opluchting. Breed glimlachend wandelde ze terug richting Zweinstein. Na enkele meters draaide ze zich om en riep de terreinknecht nog toe: 'O en Hagrid, zeg je abonnement op de _Ochtendprofeet_ eens op, wil je?'


End file.
